


You said yes

by candyguts



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Horror, But somewhat sweet, Cannibalism, Dark Diavolo, F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), I mean kinda cannibalism, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, no beta we die like men, ommetaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyguts/pseuds/candyguts
Summary: “Do you even know?” Satan would ask later as he searched for bandages for your neck, still avoiding your eyes. “If you stay with Lord Diavolo, do you know what will happen to you?”—Or: After deciding to stay in the Devildom to be with Diavolo, you’re plagued by hellish nightmares of blood and eyes.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	You said yes

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language and this is my first fic ever (in English), but I tried my best.  
> Also, I don’t think it’s even that dark, but better be safe than sorry! Mind the tags, please.

Sunny days didn’t exists in the Devildom, the skies were always grey or dark, a mirror of some sort of the souls of their habitants. Not that you really minded it, of course; at this point the humid weather was everything that you knew, those warm days on the human realm felt like memories that belonged to someone else, someone that certainly wasn’t you.

Even so, the day that Diavolo kissed you felt like a sunny day, his lips were warm against yours, his tone fond when he called you “Darling” and held you in his arms. In that moment, the Devildom was no longer humid and dark, it was blinding lights and fire.   


* * *

If someone noticed the change in your relationship with Diavolo, they didn’t mention it. But it was painfully obvious to the observant eye, especially when you started to visit the castle on a weekly basis. Your weekends, previously filled with fun and deathly adventures at the house of Lamentation, were now spend at the castle drinking tea with it’s Lord, waltzing and learning about each other’s lives. Needless to say, it was fun in it’s own way. 

At least it was until the last days of the exchange program, when even the air carried yours feelings of despair.

“You could stay here,” Diavolo said from the other side of the table, but at your look of confusion he added: “ _Forever_ , ruling by my side.”

You didn’t even need to think about it; naturally, you said yes.   


* * *

The brothers were happy at first, and how could they not be? You had decided to stay with them. Except that it wasn’t like that, you no longer would be living at the house of Lamentation, but at Diavolo’s castle, by his side; and you told them that much.

To say that the brothers didn’t like your decision was an understatement, they were furious. But no-one was as angry as Belphegor, _how could Diavolo ask something so horrible from you?_

“He must be forcing you!” He screamed, searching for doubts or fear on your eyes, you couldn’t be doing this willingly.

“I love him!” You screamed back at him. “This doesn’t change anything, we still can-“

And then you were choking, Belphegor’s hand slowly crushing your neck. “If you want to die so badly, I can help you with it.” He certainly was going to keep his promise, if it wasn’t for the intervention of the rest of brothers, you would have died that day. 

...

“Do you even know?” Satan would ask later as he searched for bandages for your neck, still avoiding your eyes. “If you stay with Lord Diavolo, do you know what _will happen to you?”_

You had no answer.   


* * *

You didn’t think about it, you said _yes_.

* * *

“Don’t you think the nights have been getting longer?” Diavolo grimaced at your question, letting his hold of you flatter for a moment before pushing you on to your back and trapping you between his frame and the bed.

“Is it because you’re bored?” Though his tone was sad, his eyes betrayed his mood, he was intrigued.

“What? No, of course not,” without care, you wrapped your arms around his neck, “It’s just that the nights feel... _off_.”

“I’m sure it’s your imagination, darling, don’t worry about it.” Then he kissed you and everything was fine once again, your deep affection for him fogging your brain.

* * *

You said _y e s._

* * *

As usual, the bedroom was dark and cold, but the warm from Diavolo’s body never failed to make you felt comfortable, it sheltered you from the biting cold that slipped through the castle’s walls at night. So, when you woke up from the bedroom’s coldness, it left you feeling disturbed; especially since no matter how much you pressed yourself against Diavolo, his body heat wasn’t enough.

And then it just wasn’t there, he had vanished completely from the bed. You looked around the bedroom frantically, your coldness long forgotten, no longer important in the presence of fear.

Against your better judgment, you got up from the bed in search of Diavolo only to freeze in terror seconds later. At the other side of the room, in the mirror of the dressing table, lied your reflection looking at you, only that it didn’t feel like you, it was _wrong_ ; yes, those were your eyes, your nose, your lips, but you just knew that they _weren’t_.

Then, just as your reflection started to fall apart, the mask slipping off it’s face, you swore that you could see eyes where a face should have been.

Then you woke up.

* * *

_yes_

* * *

The next night you already knew that you were dreaming, Diavolo no longer in the bedroom with you. You took deep breaths, steeling yourself to ignore the mirror at the other side of the room; a plan that quickly failed.

A quick glance in it’s direction was all it took, your reflection no longer looked human, it was just... eyes; eyes where flesh should had been. You couldn’t even scream, your thoughts drowned by the viscous sounds of the eyes continually blinking at different times.

No longer being capable of looking at it, you ran from the room; but you could heart it still, it was inside of your skull.

* * *

_Ye_

_S_

* * *

Some nights were different, you would open your eyes to soft black flesh on your hands, bodies of the little demons helpers. And without exception you would try to cry without success, no matter how their small torn bodies disturbed you, the tears just wouldn’t fall. After all, you knew who had killed them, the blood on your hands and tongue telling you everything you needed to know.

You had been _hungry_. And then you would remember, how soft their flesh was, how warm their blood felt on your tongue. _And how much you loved the taste._

But before you could truly savour your realisation, you would wake up and be immediately attacked by shame and disgust, just how sick were you? And every time Diavolo would be roused from his sleep by your ugly sobbing, but he never asked questions, he would just held you in his arms and only then you would feel safe again; shielded by Diavolo not even your mind could hurt you.

“I got you now,” he would whisper, “you’re safe with me.”

* * *

y

s

e

* * *

Once again you were alone on your bedroom, a sight that cooled your blood on the spot. But you were so tired of having nightmares, you couldn’teven remember the last time you were awake.  
  


...

...

_You couldn’t._

When was the last time you were awake? When did you last seen the sun? When did you last talked with someone that wasn’t Diavolo? When was the last time you have eaten?

When? When? When? When? WHEN? WHEN? WHEN? WHEN?

This time you looked down at your arms, only to find dozens of eyes looking back at you. Then they blinked.

In a moment of madness, you frantically scratched your arms-, no, your _eyes_ , only to feel their pain and how they started to bleed, you had blinded yourself, _even though you still could see_. You couldn’t scream since you no longer had a mouth; but as the panic took over yourself, you keep trying, and trying, until the eyes on your face were torn apart, leaving space for a mass of sharp teeth, letting you taste your own blood.

The you could scream, the walls felt maddening, you could only hear the viscous eyes blinking frantically and your screams, so you didn’t notice when the bedroom’s door opened and Diavolo walked into the room.

He quickly made his way towards you, trying to embrace you in his arms. But this time it wasn’t enough, you trashed in his hold, injuring yourself further and losing the sight of some your eyes. “I’m a monster!,” you screamed into his chest, feeling ashamed that he had to see you this way. “Please, please, don’t see me, I’m _hideous_ “

“Hideous?,” he chuckled, holding you more firmly, your “face” pressed against his chest; though now that you were aware of your new organs, you could see his face (and the rest of the room) perfectly fine, all at the same time. And from the look of his eyes, he was being sincere, he still loved you, even if you were a monster. “You’re like me now.”

“Wh... what?”

“You’re a demon now, darling.” His smile didn’t waver as he caressed some of your closed eyes. Though, as if remembering a sad memory, his tone saddened. “We were all worried about you, after every transformation to your demon form you would just pass out!” 

“Pass out?,” the dreams, “then, those dreams...” they were real.

As if reading your mind, he continued, “So you thought those incidents were dreams... it’s probably because you were on risk of dying,” then, as if realising what he said, he quickly added: “Ah, don’t worry, the fact that you can talk to me shows that your change is complete.” He smiled, his gaze warm and proud, “you were... quite feral before.”

Then you started crying, all of your eyes suddenly leaking tears, but Diavolo didn’t mind, he just keep caressing your closed eyes. “Don’t cry, darling, it had to be done, I couldn’t let you die,” he kissed the top of your head, “now, we can be together, _forever.”_

After all, you had said _yes_.


End file.
